The field of the invention is Inline Skate Brakes and the invention relates more particularly to Inline Skate Brakes of a type which have at least two “diabolos.” The term “diabolo” is intended to mean a roller which has two halves and a center portion having a reduced diameter. An example of such a diabolo is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,104. Such diabolos can put substantial braking force on one or more wheels to the extent where such wheels are subject to lock up. This is undesirable and a system which distributed the braking force among all four wheels would be beneficial.